Forever Mine
by Missy146
Summary: Allen is a 20 year old who has lost most of his memories due to an accident that happened 8 years ago.He meets people who claim to have known him,a lover he never knew he had.they try to help hm but will it work? Yullen, maybe Lucky.T for now M later R&R!
1. Red

**Hey guys this is my fist -Man story. Hopefully you guys will like it. I know it's short but next chapter it will be longer then 2000 (I'll try anyways...)**

**Anyways on wit the story!**

**I don't own -Man if I did I'd be a very happy person and Kanda and Allen would do more then just fight heehee~**

* * *

Allen sighed as he looked around the deserted restaurant he was currently working at. He hated his job, he always had to put on a smile and pretend nothing was wrong with his life when just about everything was wrong with it, but it was the only job that he could get to hire him because of his appearance. White hair, scar over his left eye and a deformed arm from a fire five years ago. At least it pays well.

He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night and picked up a wash cloth. He looked at the clock was he walked by it. 9:30pm it read. _One more hour_, Allen thought as he started whipping down the tables. As he started on his third table he heard the bell over the door ring. Dropping the cloth on the table and plastering his fake smile on his face, he waited for Miranda to show whoever walked into the dingy restaurant to their seat.

He turned around only to see Miranda fall flat on her face and the couple looking at her with shocked yet sympathetic expressions. Allen sighed as he walked over to the women and held out his un-damaged hand. _There's a reason why she only works at the front_, he thought as he pulled her up off the floor.

When she was finally up and on her feet, she turned around to the couple and bowed, apologizing a million times before seating them. Allen gave them their menus and told them he would be back to take their order. Walking back to the table he was working on, he picked up the cloth and was about to finish wiping it when he heard his name being called.

"Allen-kun! Come here a sec!"

"Coming!", Allen called back as he dropped the cloth yet again on the table. _It seems like I'll never finish the tables_, he thought as he walked over to his manager and owner of the restaurant. "What's up Reever-san?"

"Just want to give you your pay check Allen-kun, were lucky to have you." , Reever said with a smile as he handed Allen a slip of paper. Allen thanked him and pocketed his check. Taking out his notebook and pencil he walked over to the couple, plastering the same fake smile on his face yet again.

"Hello my name is Allen and I'll be your waiter for this evening.", He said as he turned to the red headed male. "So sir what can I get you?"

The red head smiled at him, Allen noticed that he had on eye-patch over his right eye. _Wonder what happen_, Allen thought. _Heh kinda like me in way. Kinda._

"Sir you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm sorry what was your order again?" _Shit I must of spaced out._

"I said I would like the soup special with a soda please."

"Of course, and for you miss?", He asked the girl, she had emerald coloured hair that was up in two pig-tails. She had the biggest and warmest smile that he ever seen. _Well besides from Mana_, he thought. She closed her menu and looked up at Allen.

"I'll have a salad with a tea please."

"Coming right up!", Allen said as he took their menus. He walked by Miranda, handed her the menus and then gave the order to Reever. Being the manager and owner of the little restaurant, he was also the restaurants' chief. Smiling at Allen, Reever took the slip of paper and started right away on their orders.

While waiting Allen got their drinks and handed it to them. As he laid the tea down in front of the female he heard the bell go for pick up. He quickly rushed back to retrieve their order, laid it all on a tray and started placing it down in front of them.

"Here you go.", He said as he placed the soup in front of the red head and the salad in front of the girl. "Is there anything else I can get for you and your girlfriend sir?"

The couple looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Allen had a confused look on his face. "Did I say something funny sir?", He asked with confusion all over his features. It took the red head awhile to stop laughing before he could answer Allen's question.

"Hehe no sorry about that.", He said as he whipped a tear from his eye. The female in front of him giggled.

"Yes were sorry. He's not my boyfriend though, he doesn't swing that way.", She said with a bright smile on her face. Allen just stood there, gapping at the two. He looked like a fish out of water. He couldn't believe the girl could just come right out and say it like it was the most natural thing in the world and smile so brightly about it too! Sure he was gay but he doesn't go around telling everyone about it. Neither does his friends, they don't just blurt it out like its second nature to them. _Only if I had friends though_, he thought.

"I'm so s-sorry!", Allen said quickly and bowed. The people in front of him looked at each other and laughed again. The red head took his hand and slapped Allen on the back.

"Dude about it! You didn't know!", The red head said happily. Allen smiled at the both of them and nodded.

"Ok well enjoy your meals and if you need anything call out.", He then bowed again and went to finish clearing the rest of the tables. _And then we can close up and I can go home_, he thought as he put some chairs on top of tables. _Not that I want to go back to that place…_

Allen sighed as he looked at the clock. 10:15pm. Only another fifteen more minutes. He picked up another chair and placed it on top of the table. The restaurant was fairly empty now with only a few people in it. The two he was serving now and a man drinking coffee, talking to Reever, was all that was left. Lifting the last of the chairs and putting them on the tables, he noticed the two had finished their meals and were just talking.

Walking over he picked up their dishes and walked behind the counter to put them in the sink. He'd have to wash those before he left. Walking back over to the red head and female, he took out his notebook and pencil again. "So are we having desert tonight? Or would you just like your bill?"

The red head looked at the female who shook her head. He chuckled and then turned to Allen. "Naw the bill is just fine thanks."

Allen nodded before going to the cash register. He punched in their order. The slip of white paper came out and he ripped it off the machine. Grabbing some mints he headed back to them. Laying the bill and mints on the table. The red head took the bill, looking at it for a few minutes before taking out his wallet and giving the money to Allen. Allen thanked him and took the money. He went back to the register, typed in the amount he paid and got their change. Returning he held out his hand for the red head to take his change. The red head just chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"That's your tip dude. Your one of the best servers we've had in all long time! And your funny!", He said with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cats. Allen's eyes widened. There was like almost twelve dollars in change!

"Sir I cant take this! Its to much!"

"No we insist Allen. You keep it.", The female said, a smile was on her face. Allen looked at the both of them, knowing he wasn't going to win this he pocketed the tip.

"Thank you…", Allen said as he put a smile on his face. The two people smiled back at him, they then stood up and started putting their coats on.

"Well thanks for the meal Allen!", The red head said as he held out his hand for Allen. Confusion started forming on Allen's face. The red head noticed this and laughed. "The names Lavi, it was nice meeting you Allen.", Allen looked at his hand again and smiled.

"Nice meeting you to, Lavi."

The girl giggled at the two. "Oh Lavi.", The female said as she to held out her hand for Allen. "My name is Lenalee. Thank you for the meal."

Allen took her hand and shook it, the smile never leaving his face. "Well Allen it was nice meeting ya but we gotta hit the road, lets hang out sometime!", Lavi yelled as he held the door open for Lenalee.

"O-ok!", Allen yelled back as he watched the two walk down the street and around the corner. _I…I think I just made some friends…_, Allen thought as his eyes lit up. Closing the door, he headed into the back to wash the dishes. The smile never leaving his face. He started rolling up the sleeves of his uniform. He was about to roll up the left one when a hand landed on his shoulder. Allen turned around to see Reever looking at him with a smile.

"Allen its late why don't you go home?"

"I cant, I got to finish these dishes.", Reever chuckled a bit, ruffling Allen's hair he smiled at him.

"Go home Allen, ill take care of this."

"Thank you sir.", Allen said as he un-rolled his sleeve and went into the back room. He put on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Bending down he picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his should. He thanked Reever again and took his card out to punch the time out.

Waving goodnight to Reever and Miranda, he walked out into the cold November night. Making his way to his 'home', if he could call it home. The way his master treats him, all the alcohol, the women. Man he doesn't remember the last time he had a decent sleep.

Allen shuddered at the thought of his master and his late night drinking, women and then there was the hammer. Oh that hammer. How many times did he have to go to the hospital for all those semi-concussion? Allen shook his head to get the thought out. _No_, he thought. _Soon ill be gone from that place, oh mana why did you put him as my guardian? It doesn't matter next month ill be 21 and then I can leave that place._

Allen sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Sleep was staring to over take him, thank god he only had two more blocks to go. Not noticing where he was going, he accidentally banged into something. At first he thought it was a pole. _It wouldn't have been the first time_, Allen thought as he looked up to see a man with long blue-raven hair that was tied up into a high-ponytail.

Allen's eyes widen. "Oh my god I am so sorry!", He said frantically as he bowed a couple times. The man just looked at him with wide eyes but quickly made the expression vanished.

"It's fine…", He muttered as he watched the white haired boy stand straight again.

"I really am sorry…", Allen said again and bowed one last time as he started walking again, leaving the blue-raven haired man staring at him, on thought running through his mind.

'_Allen?!'_

* * *

**So what do yo guys think? Love it? Hae it? tell me please!! just click that little button, it wont hurt you I promise X3. **

**Seeya next chapter !**


	2. Painting Flowers

**Woot! New chapter! Wow can't belive I got 11 reviews!! You guys rock!**

**Special thanks to : 0x0, xbleedinglotusx, Lord Makura, yuki-souma, RedLining, stardom, SecretTenshi, ReiLuvsAllen, Seihi L, Grigio3Drago and MitarashiiDango for reviewing!! 3**

**Notes:**

_italics=thoughts_

**bold italics=flash backs or dreams**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

'Allen?!'

The navy haired **(A/N: I'm just going to be calling his hair 'navy' instead of 'blue-raven' for now on, sounds better nee?) **man stood on the sidewalk for what seemed like eternity, watching the white haired teen turn a corner and disappeared.

It couldn't be him. No. way. In. hell. Allen left six years ago! Besides, the Allen he knew had brown hair, not that white old man state of hair. Still…those eyes, oh those eyes. They were just the same. That sweet, innocent look in them, the same sliver misty color. Just the same. But that boy, he had that look of loneliness and the man knew that look all to well.

He had to know. Shaking his head to regain his senses and the feeling in his legs, the navy haired man took off after the teen. _I have to make sure, it could be him but I got to make sure!,_ he thought as he crossed the street and turned the corner he saw the younger male take.

As he rounded the corner, he took a quick sweep of the surrounding area. Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes grew wide. He wasn't there. Not a trace of him was there. Frantically he swiped the area again. _Shit_, he thought as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't have walked that fast…could he?

"I probably just hallucinated him…", The Japanese male muttered as he started heading back to his apartment. An icy cold wind blew past the man, making him shudder. Pulling his scarf tighter, he picked up his pace. "Che…fucking winter….", He said as he neared his apartment building door.

He dug his hand deep into his pocket and took out a couple of keys attached to a keychain. Picking out one of the keys, he put it into the apartment door and unlocked it. Stepping into the warm building and walking past the elevator, he made his way up the stairs.

He always took the stairs, it strengthened his muscles and his cartio. Having strong muscles means being strong for his kendo class, and if he was strong no one dare opposed him. Not that they would anyway, bunch of snot nose brats couldn't even kill a squirrel much less try to take him on.

The Japanese man chuckled a bit at the thought as he came to the fourth floor. Yes living on the ninth floor had it's advantages but at times it was a bitch to walk up. A very psychotic bitch. As he reached the seventh floor he saw the door to the staircase open. A tall Portuguese man with golden eyes stepped out of the hall and into the stairwell. He noticed the man walking up the stirs and smiled.

"Kanda why back so late? Were you beating those boys up again?", He said with a smirk as he took out a cigarette and lit it. The man named Kanda che'd and walked past him on to the next stair landing.

"None of your damn business Mikk! Aren't you suppose to be with the baka usagi?!", Kanda yelled at the man as he started taking two steps at a time, trying to get to his floor and away from the man as fast as possible.

"He's having dinner with Lenalee.," He said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Besides, he'll be coming by later tonight.", He smirked as he watched Kanda ran up the stairs faster and exited out of the stairwell. Taking another drag, the Portuguese man descended the stairs to go meet up with his lover.

----

Kanda sighed as he finally got to his apartment. Taking out the key, he put it none to gently into the keyhole. Hearing a click, he took the key out and opened the door. Slamming it behind him. _What a long day…, _he thought as he took his shoes, jacket and scarf off. Putting them in their right places, Kanda made his way to his bedroom.

Walking over to his bed, he sprawled out on top of it. He looked at the clock, 11:00pm. Sighing, Kanda stood up off the bed and headed for his dresser. Pulling out black pyjama pants and a black tank top, he made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he started stripping his cloths from his muscular body. Fully stripped he took his hair tie out, letting his long hair fall all around him like a black curtain.

Stepping into the shower and closing the door, he turned the hot water on full blast. Watching the steam rise. Grabbing the shampoo, he started washing his hair. The water and soup running off his body. He sighed as the warm water was warming his body up.

After ten minutes, he opened the shower the and grabbed a towel off the rack. Towelling himself off and putting his cloths on, Kanda threw the towel in the hamper and made his way back to his bed room. Sitting on his bed, he put his head into his hands. Life just loved torturing him. First they took Allen away, even though he had to go with his foster father…but still. He loved him.

Second was tonight. God was being to cruel and sent a Allen-look-alike to just bump into him on the fucking street. Fuck his hullcina- wait what? Bump into him? On the street? God. Fucking. Dammit. Ok even if he didn't hallucinate him, it still doesn't explain the sudden disappearance of him! God he was getting a fucking headache now.

Sighing he looked up at the picture on his dresser. Getting off the bed, he made his way to the picture and picked it up. The photo was of him and his moyashi, Kanda chuckled at the nickname he gave the boy. In the picture, Kanda was giving him a kiss on the cheek and was hugging the boy, who had the biggest smile on his face and who was also hugging Kanda. Kanda smiled at the picture. Oh how he missed him.

Six years. No phone call. No information on where he was. Not even a fucking letter. For all he knew, the boy could have been dead. Kanda sighed as he put the picture back down and walked over to the bed. Crawling under the covers and pulling the over him, he closed his eyes. Hoping for sleep to take hold of him quickly.

---

Allen sighed as he came out of his hiding place in the darken alley way. He didn't know what was up with that man but he couldn't be too careful, so he hid himself when he heard him running after him. He waited for fifteen minutes before coming out. He sighed as the close was clear. He didn't need to be mugged that night that's for sure. He needed the money to get out of his master's care.

Shifting his bag to his other should, Allen started making his way back to the shit hole he had to call home. Seeing the broken down apartment only a couple meters away, Allen took his pay check out of his pocket and put it into a book he had in his bag. Hopefully his master wouldn't be smart enough to look there.

Opening the door and stepping into the building, he slowly made his way up to the second floor. Finding the apartment he open the door only to close it quickly. Hearing a crash and then yelling, he slowly open the door. The smell of alcohol made him almost choke to death. He noticed the broken wine bottle on the floor in front of the door. Thank god he had good reflexes.

Looking up he saw his master sitting on the couch watching TV. The man with the crimson coloured hair looked at the boy and glared.

"The fuck idiot boy? You were suppose to be home fifteen minutes ago!", The man yelled as he suddenly stood up and walked towards the boy.

"I'm sorry master but I had to do extra work at the restaurant tonight. It wont happen again.", Allen said as he took a step back from the man approaching him. The man grunted as he grabbed a hold of Allen's collar and slammed him into the wall. The force of the impact with Allen's head was making him see stars.

"You better hope for your sake that you don't let it happen again, idiot boy. You still have a month left before you can leave and I plan to make use of you.", He growled at the boy as he dropped him to the floor and made his way back to the couch. "Fucking Mana leaving me to take care of you…"

Allen stood up slowly, using the wall for support as he made his way to his room. Closing the door quietly behind him so not to make his master notice him, he dropped his jack and scarf on the floor as well as his bag. Taking out his pay check he removed one of the floor boards and placed the check into a can and closed the floor up again.

He sighed as he flopped himself on his bed, not even bother to undress himself or getting under the covers. Tomorrow was Sunday which meant he didn't have to work, but it also meant that he would be probably home with Cross, his master.

Shuddering, Allen shock his head. _No way in hell am I spending the day with Cross_, Allen thought as he rolled over on his side. _Maybe ill go hang out in that café across from the library, I hear they have a piano there now. Maybe they'll let me play it._

Allen chuckled. He couldn't remember in his life when he learnt how to play the piano, but he was excellent at playing it. _Or so they tell me_, Allen thought as he looked at his ceiling. Images of that man with the navy hair kept flashing through his mind.

Allen shook his head. _I couldn't possibly know him. That was the first time I saw him. Maybe at the restaurant? No he didn't look like he ate junk food. Then why the hell did he look so familiar?! Sure someone as sexy as him wouldn't slip my mind? Wait… what? I did NOT say he was sexy! Sure I'm gay but still! I don't even know the dude! Uge!_

Allen groaned as he flipped over onto his stomach. "Maybe I just need some sleep?", He sighed as he closed his eyes. He really needed to sleep tonight. He hadn't really slept the past couple of days, images of how Mana died flashed through his mind as he slept. Giving him extremely bad nightmares that always lead to him waking to a jolt and screaming.

Hoping tonight will be different, Allen closed his eyes and prayed to Mana that he wouldn't have a nightmare.

---

_**A young boy of the age of 14 was swinging on a swing in the neighbourhood park. Today was the day he had to move across Europe with his foster father. He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave his friends behind or his boyfriend ___.**_

_**Sighing he lifted his head to the sky only to be met by a pair of lips touching his. Eyes widen as he fell off the swing only to be caught by strong arms.**_

"_**__________________"**_

"_**Well sorry if you scared the shit out of me!", the brown haired boy said as he playfully hit his boyfriend on the arm. The older teen smirked as he picked the boy up and flung him over his shoulders.**_

"_**_____! put me down!", the boy yelled as he was tossed onto the ground by the older teen.**_

"_**________________", the teen said as he smirked against the boy's neck bone. Trailing kisses all the way up his neck and stopping and inch away from his lips. "________________"**_

_**The boy looked at his lover as the older male closed the distance between them, making the brown hair boy's eyes widen and then become have lidded from the pleasure. The older teen smirked at this as he slid his hand up the boys shirt making him gasp.**_

_**Taking his chance, the older teen slid his tongue into the boys mouth. Running his tongue over anything and everything he could find. Pulling away so they could breath, the older male placed his fore head on top the younger male's under him and closed his eyes. Noticing this the boy brought his hand up to his lovers cheek.**_

"_**____?", he said as a single tear ran down his face. The older teen noticed this and smirked as he took his thumb and rubbed the tear away. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until they heard a noise behind them.**_

"_**_____________________________?", a boy asked as he walked next to a girl.**_

"_**____________!", the older yelled as he got up off the brown haired boy and pulled him up.**_

"_**___________________.", the girl said as she walked up to Allen and gave him a hug.**_

"_**___________.", the boy said as he to walked over to the boy and hugged him. The older teen looked at him with sadness in his eyes. **_

"_**Come on Allen let's get moving!", A man yelled out of a taxi, waving in the direction of the group of friends. The brown haired boy sighed as another tear rolled down his face.**_

"_**__________?", The girl said as she gave the boy on last hug.**_

"_**I promise ____.", He said to the girl. He then turned to the boy. "Good bye ___.', He said with a smile on his face, holding out his hand. The boy laughed at him as he pulled Allen into a hug.**_

"_**__________!", The boy said with his trademark smile. Allen laughed a little at this as he stepped out of the hug and turned to his lover, who wasn't looking at him and hiding his eyes with his bangs.**_

_**The boy sighed as he went and hugged the older teen tightly, tears now over flowing his eyes. The older teen hugged him back tightly. They stayed like that for a bit until they heard the car horn go. The older male sighed as he lifted the boys chin, leaning down he gave him one last kiss. Putting as much love and passion as he could into it. Allen returned the kiss lucky to have a boyfriend like him.**_

_**Breaking their kiss, he pulled him into one last hug. "_______."**_

_**Allen looked up at the older teen and smiled "ill miss you to." Letting go of their hug, Allen walked towards the taxi and got in. rolling down the window he waved one last time to his friends and lover. The taxi started driving away, leaving the three behind. The three of them stood there, tears of sadness flowing down their faces as they watched their good friend drive away. No clue on when he'll be back.**_

_**As the taxi stopped at a stop sign, they saw Allen pop out of the cars sun roof waving his hands in the air. "Bye guys!! Ill miss you!! And ____, I LOVE YOU!!", He yelled as the taxi took off and rounded a corner, making the boy disappear from their sight. The three of them laughed as they wiped away their tears and started on their way home. **_

"_**______." The teen whispered as he walked next to his friends.**_

_**--- **_

_**(tiem skip: 4 years)**_

"_**Please stop! Hes just a kid…take me instead", A man pleaded to a group of people who held a boy, by the looks of it eighteen, by his hair. "Please were just a couple of traveling performers, we mean no harm! If your angry about something someone else did please don't take it out on us!"**_

_**The man holding the boy by his hair just chuckled and took out a switch blade. " No one made us angry old man, we just need some cash and you said you were a travelling performer? Well then you guys make loads of cash!", The man yelled as he lifted the boy higher, making him his.**_

"_**Money? That's all you want? Then take it! But leave my son alone!", The old man pleaded only to be kicked in the stomach by one of the older men's henchmen.**_

"_**MANA!!", the boy screamed.**_

"_**Shut up boy!", He yelled as he punched the boy in the stomach, making him gag. The man then smirked at Mana. "Yea but you know I'm in the mood for causing pain.", He said with a murderous grin as he took the switch blade and drew a star over the boy's left eye. The boy screamed in pain. The man holding him laughed and swiped the blade down the left side of the boys face, leaving a bloody line. The boy yelled out a blood curling scream as he was flown to the ground.**_

"_**ALLEN!!", Mana yelled as he tried to get up but was knocked down again. **_

"_**You know what? I don't think well be taking your money tonight. Instead, well take your life.", The man said as he took out a lighter. "Seeya in the afterlife.", he said with a smirk as he and his lackeys walked out of the hotel.**_

_**Mana tried crawling over to the boy who was squirming on the floor holding his face. His white gloves becoming red by the minute. The smell of gasoline hit his nose and he panicked. Making his to the boy he found a pipe and picked it up. **_

"_**Allen…Allen listen to me. I love you, with all my heart and you'll probably hate me for what I'm about to do. But know this, I want you to keep walking, just keep walking. I love you, son." **_

"_**Wait Mana what are you doing? Mana…?" And with that he raised the pipe up and hit the boy on the head making him unconscious but not before he heard one last word.**_

"_**MANA!!!!!"**_

* * *

**_What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!_**

**_Man you guys made me soo excted about this story that I worte this chapter on my birthday, which is today!_**

**_So Review please!!_**

**_Peace!_**


	3. All Around Me

**Sorry for the wait! And sorry that it's soo short! I've been sick, had a bunch of work/tests/school work to do, I recently had to quit my job as well and I ment to upload this on saturday but My aunt took me to go see "Alice in wonderland" which was kick ass! and aha I was so hyper after watching the movie that I forgot to write and upload the chapter. **

**don't get me wrong though, this chapter was already written I just never typed it. so here I am today, on my sick day, uploading this chapter to you! And I'm really really sorry for the delay! heopfully I can get a couple more chapters in before I go away for Easter.**

**Thank you to : stardom, 0x0, ashley12chan, Elementstar, AnimeCrazed121, xbleedinglotusx, Lord Makura, MitarashiiDango, Nero Luna e D'argento Sole, Lebre de Maio, Allen-Is-Mine and Blue Element for reviewing Ch.2! Love you guys X3**

**so for the rest of the chapters I'm thinking I'll name them after the last song that I finish writing the chapter on. so chapter 1 is Pieces by Red. chapter 2, Painting flowers by All time low. and for chapter 3, All around me b Flyleaf. and no the songs dont really go with the chapters.**

**so anyways on with the chapter~X3**

* * *

"Mana!"

The white haired male yelled as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor, hitting his head on the bed post in the process. Allen panted heavily, flash backs from the nightmare floating in his mind. He raised his scared, red hand to his left eye. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"What the fuck was that?", Allen breathed between shaky breaths as he stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. He sat there forever, staring at the wall opposite of him and going over the little details to the dream or nightmare…it was probably both in his opinion anyway.

The dream was different, very different then the one he had had almost every night since he woke up in the hospital four years ago. It was more in detail. Before it was only how he saw Mana just a few inches outside a burning building and was in pain. Now, tonight, it showed everything. How it happened, what happened. Everything.

And the before part of his dream. The boy with the brown hair, was that…him? When he was younger? He didn't know, he couldn't remember anything, not even his childhood. All he could remember was the past four years. Waking up in the hospital, watching Mana being put in an ambulance, meeting the bastard Cross, All the surgeries he had to have for his arm…, just about that. Nothing before then.

The doctors said it was from the head trauma he had received from Mana and the stress of losing his only relative, well foster father, that caused him to lose his memories. It's also what turned his hair white they said. Not that he knew his hair was brown until just now.

Allen sighed as he rubbed his left eye. He never did know how he got the scar that runs down from his forehead to his jaw line, with the star at the beginning. The doctors said he was very lucky he could see out of it. He never understood what they meant then, but now he knew.

"Jesus…", Allen muttered as he put his head in his hands._ I had friends…and a boyfriend…, _Allen thought as tears started running down his face. _I forgot about them…I don't even know their names o-or what they looked like…I actually had people who cared about me besides Mana…_

The thought of that made Allen break down crying, the tears over flowing his eyes and falling into his lap. "Mana…what do I do?, Allen asked the air as he stood up to look outside. The darkness cascading over everything.

_Must still be late at night_, Allen thought as he checked his clock. Eight PM it flashed in red numbers. Allen's eyes widen. "Shit!", He said as he pulled his cloths on and went to get some food, his stomach just making itself known to the hunger.

"Wonder why master didn't yell at me to go get more alcohol…", Allen muttered as he entered the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door and noticing there was nothing there, he closed the door and walked out of the kitchen. Walking past the living room he noticed Cross wasn't there. _Strange he's usually there around this time_. Shrugging his shoulders, Allen made his way to his room.

Grabbing some money, a coat and scarf, Allen headed for the of the run down apartment. Walking out the door, down the stairs and out of the dirty old building, Allen made his way to the closes café. Which was his favourite.

The café was called "Twilight's Destiny", a nice little place with amazing food and it was really cheap. Everything Allen loved. He had only walked for ten minutes when he saw the neon sign flash the words "Twilight's Destiny" in exuberant colors.

Opening the door, he walked to one of the stools by the counter and waited to be served. Within seconds a waiter came. The man had black hair with a white streak in the middle. Allen chuckled at the white bit of the man's hair, sometimes it stood up and nothing the man did to it made it go back down. It was always a laugh.

The man smiled at Allen while he took out his notebook and pen. "Hello Allen-kun, what would you today? Or would you rather just you regular?"

"Hello Krory, I'll just have a tea and one of your famous cakes please.", Allen said as he smiled back at the man named Krory. Krory smiled again and took the order to their chef, Jerry. Who was always so happy to cook for Allen, who was kinda creped out about how overly happy the man was to see him every time. Good thing he was sitting far away from the order window. But you would never catch him saying that out loud.

As soon as the older man turned away, the smile on Allen's face disappeared and he sighed. Leaning on his right hand, he tried to remember the dream he had yesterday night, or today. He couldn't really tell. It was odd though. Every person besides Mana, had blurred out faces in his dream nightmare thing.

He couldn't even hear what they were saying…it was all to weird. The boy with the brown hair though, was that truly him? Was it really? Was this a memory he had long forgotten? If it was, why now? Why have the memories, memory, start showing up now after four years…the doctors said his memories were suppose to come back to him in a year within that accident. Even if now he knew it wasn't an accident. Not really anyway.

_Mana…why'd you do it_?, Allen thought as he shifted to his other hand. _I don't even remember him hitting me on the head with a pipe. But then again, I did lose my memories. I can remember is how I saw him being pulled out of a fire and me being put into an ambulance._

_But still, four years later and I'm only getting A memory back? Stupid doctors never giving you a good enough accurate answer._

"Here's your order Allen-kun.", Krory said as he placed a giant cake in front of Allen. Snapping out of his thinking, Allen thanked the man for the cake and started eating. Krory nodded and left to attend to other customers.

As he was eating, Allen still couldn't stop thinking about his nightmarish dream he had had. Why would after all these painful years would a memory just suddenly pop up in his head? It just didn't make sense. Although the doctors did say memories were triggered by certain events.

A touch, a word, or even just a scene. So what triggered his was the million dollar question. He started thinking about all the things that happen to him yesterday. _Well…Cross did throw two wine bottles at me yesterday. I went to work, which was extremely slow yesterday. Served customers. Picked Miranda-san off the floor, to many times to remember. Met Lavi and Lenalee. Bumped into a man with navy hair who then later try to stalk me but I hid from him and then I went to bed…so what, is the question, triggered that memory?_

Allen thought his head was going to explode if he kept on pondering on this subject. But he had to know. That memory, those people, why Mana hit him on the head with a pipe. Everything. Finishing his meal, if you could call it a meal, Allen laid the money on the table and grabbed his coat. putting it on, he walked out the door and down the street back to Cross' apartment.

He lifted his watch to see the time. Ten PM it read. Sighing, he pocketed his watch and rounded a corner. The streets were really disserted, not even a cat was out on this cold night. As if on cue, an icy wind blew past the white haired male. Shivering, Allen tighten his scarf and continue to walk down the street, thoughts of the nightmarish dream still pondering his mind.

How could he get information from that night? He could call the doctors in London, maybe they would tell him what happened. But about the other people in his dream. Where could he find out about them? He could always go look for his birth certificate and then find out where he lived at the age of fourteen. Then he could go to the library and look at all the residents that lived in the area at the time. That is if he could remember the area he had lived before traveling with Mana.

Allen shook his head. _Pfft yea like that would work…god what am I getting myself into_?, Allen thought as looked up to the sky. His eyes widen when he saw white fluff fall from the sky. A smile carpeted onto his face as he held out his hand. Sighing he looked back down onto the street, only to bang into something.

_Oh for god's sake…how many times am I going to bump into something?, Allen thought as he looked up at what he bumped into, hoping it wasn't another person. Unfortunately fate wasn't on his side tonight. Allen ended up bumping into a man, who was rather tall and buff. He seemed to be chewing on a lollipop but when he noticed Allen, he glared at the boy._

_Allen noticed this and started backing up away from the man, putting his hands up in front of him. "I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you I swear.", Allen said as he continued to back up away from the man. The man just grunted and started walking towards Allen. Allen started freaking out at this point and was about to run away when his back hit something._

_Turning to look over his shoulder, he noticed he had hit a brick wall and the giant man in front of him was walking closer to him. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped and this man looked like he could Allen with one punch to the head with he wanted to. Allen's eyes grew wide as he saw the man lift his hand towards Allen, grapping the front of his coat and lifting him up in the air._

_Allen started choking from the lack of air not getting into his lungs. He frantically tried to get the man to let go, kicking and digging his nails into the man. But with no luck. The older man smirked as he lifted Allen up higher into the air, chuckling a bit. "Your sorry? Well then we'll just have to see how sorry. Tell me boy do you like sweet things?", The man said as he laughed, raising his fisted hand into the air._

_Allen's eyes widen and then he closed them tightly. "Oh Mana…help me!"_

* * *

**so love it? hate it? R&R please! :3**

**sorry it was so short, next chapter i promise ill try to make it longer. ive been under the weather for a couple of days and i thought i would upload what i had. if not you guys would probably go another week with out a chapter and that would be bad nee?! and ill try uploading more before i go away for easter break. which is the 29th of march.**

**see ya next chapter!**

**peace~ X3**


	4. All Or Nothing

**sorrry i meant to post this yesterday but I got grounded from something so stupid it's retared....anyways im sneaking onto my laptop(which i finally got back after it tried commiting suicide) to bring you this chapter before i go away for easter. ill try to post another chapter before wesnday but dont get your hopes up.**

**there god i hate open office! this was like 4 pages long and like now its saying its only 1931 words?! like wtf is it on?! grr....i swear it cut somthing out but i cant any mistakes...oh how i miss you micrsoft. **

**lol anyways thank you to : AnimeCrazed121, xbleedinglotusx, Lord Makura, Nero Luna e D'argento Sole, Lebre de Maio, ashley12chan and Allen-Is-Mine for reviewing last chapter! :3**

**the title for this story is brought to you by : Stereos - All or Nothing**

**happy reading ! X3**

* * *

Lavi stretched his arms over his head as he and his lover stepped out of the movie theatre. The golden eyed man smiled at the young red head as he wrapped his arm around lavi's shoulders. "Did you like the movie, Lavi.", The golden eyed man asked in a sort of seductive tone, making the red head shiver.

Lavi purred as he leaned into the older male, taking in his warmth. The sound of his name rolling of the man's tongue was starting to make him feel horny and hot and he really didn't feel like getting raped in public. At least not in the open anyways.

"Tyki...don't do that...besides you had your fun last night.", Lavi moaned as he and Tyki rounded a corner.

"I cant help it, your just so...cute and delicious...", Tyki said as he whispered into the red head's ear, making him blush a rosy red. The older male chuckled at his lover and smiled. Lavi smiled back at his lover as he leaned more into him. Tyki noticed the movement and pulled Lavi into him more.

Lavi sighed in contentment at the warmth that was seeping into him from the older male. Sighing again and snuggling into the older male more, Lavi's eyes slowly started to fall. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company as they slowly made their way home. Neither of them wanting to break their eternal bliss.

Tyki leaned down and kissed the top of Lavi's head, making the red head open his vibrant green eye. He smiled up at his lover as he went to kiss him but something caught his attention and he stopped. The golden eye man looked at the young male with confusion, Lavi's smile was huge and he looked like he just prank-ed someone.

Lavi gave a small chuckle as he pointed to something over Tyki's shoulder. The man turned around and looked, only to roll his eyes and chuckle himself. A navy haired man was walking towards the two lovers with a gym bag and wooden kendo stick over his shoulders. He seemed to be rather pissed, pissed off enough not to noticed them and in the golden eyed man's mind was kinda bad for him.

Lavi's grin grew wider. "Hey! Yuu-chan!", The red head yelled, waving his hands into the air, trying to get the male's attention. The navy haired man's head shot up into the air. He looked around for the sound and when he came to the couple just a couple of feet in front of him. He scowled at the young male, sending him a glare that could kill cats if they looked at him. Not that he liked killing cats.

When he was only a couple of meters in front of the couple he growled and put his hand on his kendo stick. " Don't. Call. Me. By that name, baka usagi!", The navy haired male growled in a deadly tone at Lavi as he started walking past them, hoping to get home really soon. Lavi grinned as he took Tyki's hand and started pulling him along, following Kanda.

"Oh but Yuu-chan~ I cant help it, your name is just so lovely! You should use it more~", The red head said as he walked up next to Kanda and slapped an arm around his shoulders. The navy haired man looked up and gave lavi a death glare, slowly reaching for his kendo stick again.

"Alright, alright that's enough, leave the poor man alone Lavi.", The golden eyed man said when he noticed Kanda reach for his killing death stick with an annoyed look on his face. Lavi looked up at his lover and pouted.

"Awww but Tyki I'm only playing with Yuu-ch-"

"Alright that's it!", Kanda said angrily as he grabbed his kendo stick and was about to hit the stupid rabbit over his head when he heard a noise. The sound of someone yelling. Tyki to had heard the noise as well but it disappeared.

"You heard it to?", The golden eye man asked Kanda, who only nodded in response. The three of them stood there for a few minutes, listening for anymore sounds. Sure enough within a few minutes they heard someone yelling again, a scream and a murderous laugh.

Kanda gave the golden eye man a look who nodded. Tyki turned around to look for his red head, he didn't want him to be involved, but couldn't find him. Kanda grunted and Tyki looked at him, who only pointed to the alleyway behind the man. Tyki turned his head to see lavi running down it, almost reaching the end.

Tyki smirked and ran after him, kanda following close behind. In a matter of minutes the two older males caught up with Lavi, who was just about to leave the ally way. The three of them left the ally and onto a deserted street. Another scream could be heard, ringing through out the streets as it made its way to the three males.

They all whipped their heads to the sound of the scream only to come across a large muscular man holding what appeared to be an older man by the throat up on the wall. Tyki and kanda started walking closer towards the gigantic man. Upon getting closer, tyki looked more closely up at the big male holding the old man on the wall and his eyes widen but soon faded to anger.

"Skin! What the fuck are you doing to that old man!?", Tyki yelled at the man called 'Skin' as he ran up to him and slapped him on the back of the head, making him grunt and drop the old man. Lavi ran from his spot in front of the alleyway to the old man on the ground, making sure he was OK. Kanda was standing next to tyki with his hands on his kendo stick, ready to draw it out if he needed.

"He made me drop my lollipop...", Skin grunted as he looked away from his brother, not daring looking in his eyes. The golden eye man was furious upon hearing that and slapped him again.

"So let me get this straight, he made you drop your lollipop and so you nearly kill the poor old man? I suggest you go home before i tell father earl about this...and don't expect any sweets for a week you hear me?", Tyki said in an angry tone making skin flinch upon hearing 'no sweets' and walking away quickly. The golden eye man sighed as he put his hand over his eyes. Kanda tch'd and walked over to Lavi to see how he was making out.

When he was beside the baka usagi he noticed that his eyes were wide and he was frozen stiff. "Oi baka usagi what's wrong with you?", The navy haired man asked as he tapped the red head a couple times with his foot. Tyki turned around to look at his lover and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Lavi? What's wrong? Is the man dead? Because so help me god if skin kil-"

Lavi shook his head viciously, cutting tyki off. The golden eyed man stared at his red headed lover, sighing he started rubbing lavi's back and looked up at the old man. The man had snow white hair that covered his eyes making it hard to tell if he was dead or unconscious. Tyki assumed he was unconscious. There also appeared to be a star shaped scare on the left side of his forehead was shown. Red liquid was running down a cut on his head from when skin banged him against the wall.

Upon further inspection, the older man seemed to be in great shape from someone who seemed so fragile. Tyki noticed that the man had fallen unconscious either that or he was dead. Lavi was starting to tremble now, which made Tyki very worried.

"Lavi it's OK we'll get the man to the hospi-"

"No he's coming back to our apartment...", The red head said as he cut tyki off again that night.

"Lavi I don't think your thinking straight, hes old. We'll just take him to the hospital and hopefully he'll be fine.", Tyki said trying to reason with his lover, only to have Lavi stand up and face the man with fury and sadness in his eye.

"No Tyki hes coming with us, this is my new friend Allen I was telling you about...I just hoped you would be able to meet him differently...", Lavi said with sadness creeping through his voice. He then hung his head low and sat back down in front of Allen. Tyki's eyes widen at the news and stood up. "Oh Allen why did this happen to you? God if only we were faster...", Lavi said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tyki sighed as he picked his lover up and placed his arm around his shoulders. He then turned to Kanda, who was only leaning against the the brick all. "Kanda would you be so kind as to carry Lavi's friend to our apartment?", The golden eye man asked as he tried comforting his red head some more. Kanda only grunted in response as he moved to the young male on the ground.

He past his kendo sword and gym bag to tyki as he bent down in front of the younger male to lift him on his back. When he got down to the young boy's eye level his eyes widen. Reaching out he lifted the boy's bangs and let out a startled gasp. The young the bumped into him a couple nights ago was sitting in front of him now. The boy who looked just like his lover. The boy who had the same name as his lover.

Kanda just couldn't believe his eyes. After all these years he had found him. Not in good shaped as he had left him but still in one piece. Kanda felt like he was frozen in time. He was sure now that this boy who bumped into him a couple of nights ago was his Allen. His moyashi.

Tyki looked at kanda starring at the young male and coughed to get his attention. When that didn't work he walked over to the navy haired male and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kanda? Are you OK?"

Kanda snapped out of his trance and che'd at the Portuguese man and lifted the boy on his back. Tyki only sighed as he once more wrapped his arms around lavi and started their journey to their apartment building. All of them tired of the day's events, that and it was two in the mourning and they were dead tired.

Hopefully later they could get some answers from the young white haired boy. Especially Kanda, who wasn't going to let the boy go without a good explanation of why he never contacted him all these years. But not like any of that mattered at the moment, the only thing that was going through Kanda's mind was that he found his Allen and he wasn't going to let him go this time.

A smile creeped up on the navy hair man's face as he slowly made his way up the stairs in their apartment building and to the baka usagi's apartment. One thought running through his the entire time.

_I finally found you, my moyashi_.

* * *

**So do you love it? hate it? let me know please! R&R, seriously it wont hurt you!**

**so im going to be gone for almost....15 days? i think? im not sure lol but ill write the chapters while im on vacation. hopefully ill get alot done but i doubt it. **

**so im going to Russia for my easter vacation, has anyone been there? if you have let me know! i wanna know what you think of it. personally i think its a beautiful country and im really lucky that i got pick to travel to Russia. **

**anyways have a happy easter and what not. dont forget to review now ;3**

**dobroy nochi and do vstrechi~**

**Good night and see you soon~ ;3**


	5. Boom Boom Bang

**Omg I am soooo sorry this took me almost a month to upload!! I just had soo many things going on and like lots a shit happening at home...so for being such a crappy writer i combined two chapters together. **

**Thanks to : xbleedinglotusx, AnimeCrazed121, Allen-Musician1245, Lebre de Maio, Qualyn, sugar92, Blue Element, monkeydluffynaruto, ReiLuvsAllen, Kichou, vampirechick810, Lord Makura, mopotter17, ashley12chan, silverXshadow,**  
**For reviewing!! and everyone else who faved this story!! 3**

**Anyways the story title is from: Boom boom bang by kesha , i dont know if i mention this in earlyer chapters but the songs dont really mean anything about the chapter i just needed a title for the chapters lolz XD**

**On with the sotry!**

* * *

Friends...

A lover...

A life...

Mana...

Being mugged, almost killed...

Mana yelling...

The pain...

More yelling...

Mana holding a pipe...

The smell of gasoline...

Mana's tear stained face...

Darkness...

Fire...

Mana dead...

Silence...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allen awoke with a jolt, nearly falling out of the bed he was lying on. His face was pale and he was trying to get air into his lungs. The stupid nightmarish dream just wont leave him alone. Will it continue to plague his dreams until he recovers his memories? That is the question he will never know the answer to. Ever.

He lifted his left deformed hand to his scarred eye, the feeling of it paining and going to explode any moment linger there. Sighing a shaky sigh, he lifted his other hand to intertwine into his hair, combing through his snowy white bangs. He hope this would help his splitting headache. He doubted it though.

"What the hell happened?", Allen breathed out as his headache started getting worst. Moving his right hand ever so slightly, it brushed up against the side of his head. That was a bad idea of course as a tremendous amount of pain shot through his body from the slight contact.

Groaning Allen lifted his hand again after he regained from the pain and touched very gently on his wound. His head was wrapped in a gauze but the wound was bleeding through the bandage a bit. The sticky wetness that latched onto is hand proved that.

Allen sighed and put his head into his hands and groaned again from his head. His headache wasn't really helping much with the pain he felt on the outside that was for sure. A couple of minutes passed by before he decided to see exactly where he was.

_Probably in a hospital again no doubt. Wouldn't be surprised either_. Allen thought as he looked around the room. It was a standard type room with a couple expensive items lingering in it. The bed was fairly large and there looked to be expensive clothing in the closet. The door of the rather medium size room was closed.

Allen blinked a couple of times before looking around the room again. Making sure what he saw was actually there and not a hallucination. After a couple of minutes of looking around this room and concluding that he wasn't crazy, he started to panic.

"This...isn't a hospital room...", Allen said as panic was clearly showing in his voice. _Alright Allen calm down...OK. Now what happened? I remember bumping into this guy and he grabbed me saying something about me dropping his sweets or something and he slammed me into the wall. Then he asked me a question and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall again...and then nothing....Oh. Shit._

_Does this mean I'm dead? Or did someone save me? I'd like to think the last option...Agggg! I need answers and I need them now!_ Allen Frantically yelled in his head as he quickly stood up and walk towards the door. "And the only way to get them is by opening this door...oh please don't let it be the guy who slammed me into the brick wall..."

Allen sighed as he quietly leaned onto the door and pressed his ear to it. He wanted to make sure if anyone was in the house? Or maybe it was an apartment...uge whatever he didn't care right now. After a couple of minutes he heard faint mumbling coming from the opposite side of the door.

"Ok well I guess I'm not dead...I think.", Allen said as he stood up and placed his hand on the door handle. Inhaling deeply, he slowly turned the door handle and opened the door. The hall was dark and the white haired teen could barley see in front of him. He placed one of his hands on the wall and used it as his guide towards the voices.

As he made his way down the dark hallway, the voices started growing louder. Allen concluded that there were at least three male voices. One sounded vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't be sure. He rounded a corner and at the end of the hall that he entered was a light coming from a half closed door. Quietly, Allen made his way to the door and knelt down beside the door.

It seemed the voices where coming from the room but he wanted answers and walking in now probably wouldn't give him any. Quietly he listen on the conversation or rather argument the three males were having.

"You cant be serious...", A deep sounding voice said and then sighed. The faint sound of a chair being moved could be heard after.

"Of course I'm serious! You've known me for what? Three years and you think I joke about this? You must be more stupid then I thought. Or maybe your hanging around the Bake Usagi to much.", Another voiced said in an angry tone. The sound of another chair moving could be heard.

"But Yuu...you really think it's the moyashi-chan? We haven't seen him for years. What makes you think it's him?"

_Moyashi-chan? I wounder who there talking about_. Allen thought he listen onto their conversation some more.

"Because I do! I just know it's him...and stop calling me Yuu! Or I'll cut your head off and feed it to the dogs!"

"Kanda enough. Now I don't know this 'Moyahi-Chan' you talk about but from the way Lavi tells me he's been gone along time and you haven't heard of him in what? Seven years ago? I would think you would have let him go now. For all we know he could be dea-"

_Lavi? Where have i heard that before...OH! Lavi from work! But whats he doing here?_

"He's not dead! I know he's not...and for your information Mikk I wouldn't give up on him. Besides that white haired kid in the bedroom is indeed Allen! I know it. From his looks to his fragile looking figure and his scent, it's defiantly him."

"Kanda I don't want to see you get your hopes up but don't you think I would of recognized him when I met him at the restaurant he works at? I just don't want to see you hurt is all. I mean he didn't even recognized me, and if you say it's the same Allen I'm pretty sure he would of remembered me and Lenalee."

"Shut up I know what see and it's Allen...it has to be..."

The room was silent for a few moments and Allen didn't know what to say. He just wanted to know where he was not know if the people who saved him think hes someone that they knew a long time ago. Allen didn't know what to do. _Maybe it's time I leave this place. Yes that seems like the best decision_. Allen thought as he slowly stood up and turned around to try and find the door.

The three males started talking again and Allen tried to be as quiet as possible. When he started walking he didn't see the small table in the hall and he bumped into it. Holding his breath he listen for any sign that males heard him. He heard someone say something and then the voices got quiet.

He heard footsteps and then the light in the hall got bigger as the door open wider. Allen cursed as he saw a tall dark haired man with golden eyes look at him and smiled. "Well good of you to join us boy.", The man said as he walked into the hall and rooked Allen's hand and led him into the room.

When he walked in he saw Lavi sitting on a couch and a navy haired man, whom Allen remembered bumping into one night, sitting on a chair at a table. Allen didn't know what to do. He was trapped now, no way of escaping and now trying to get out of this apartment seemed nearly impossible now. Nearly.

The golden eyed man lead Allen to an arm chair on the opposite side of the room. He smiled at Allen and once he made sure Allen sat down in the arm chair, he walked over to where Lavi was sitting and sat next to him.

Silence. Complete and total silence. That's what the atmosphere of the room was at this moment and frankly Allen was getting tired of the silence. He could feel many pairs of eyes looking at him, right through him. Either because of his appearance or what they were arguing about over this other 'Allen' or maybe it was both. All he knew was that he was tired, in pain and just needed to get back to Cross' apartment before he got into even more trouble then what he was already in.

Allen sighed as he leaned back into the chair, crossed his legs and leaned on his right hand. He then started looking around the room. Again another room that was modern size. This sitting room with all its fancy and expensive things. _Whoever owns this apartment certainly is rich_, Allen thought as he looked at Lavi who was kind of fidgeting on the couch next to the golden eyed man.

Allen smirked abit at seeing the Portuguese man, who seemed to be bored out of his mind but eyeing a deck of cards on the table where the navy haired man sat. The man that was constantly staring at Allen, never looking anywhere else.

A couple of times their eyes met, and Allen quickly looked away. Not wanting to look into those dark blue eyes that seemed to long for him, and Allen didn't know why. Oh wait yes he did because this samurai like man, with his navy blue hair and fine masculine body, thought he was someone he once knew and Allen doubt he knew him.

Allen sighed again. He was getting fed up over the silence that had lasted for almost forty minutes. As much as he hated it he needed to get back to the apartment or Cross would probably hurt him and send him to the hospital. Again.

Allen opened his mouth and was about to say something when Lavi yelled "I cant take it anymore!", got up off the couch and jumped on Allen, giving him a bone crushing hug. Allen was surprised to say the least and didn't know what to do. After a few moments Allen slowly patted Lavi's back with his right hand.

Lavi looked at the white haired boy and smiled. "Oh Allen! I was worried sick about you! I didn't think you would pull through, from that head wound and all and also from that big gorilla that was slamming ya into the wall.", The red head said as he let go of Allen and sat back down next to the golden eyed man, who snaked an arm around Lavi's shoulders.

Allen stared at the two. This must be who Lenalee was talking about when she said Lavi had a boyfriend, Allen thought as he looked away from them. Its not that he couldn't stand them showing affection for each, it was the fact that he never had anyone show him affection since Mana died four years ago.

Cross certainly didn't show it, some of his co-workers cared but that wasn't enough for Allen and he never had any friends until recently and even then he didn't know if they cared enough. No Allen wanted something more. Someone to love HIM. Like the boy from his memory.

"Look I'm grateful for you saving me and all but where am I?", Allen asked to no one in particular. He just wanted his answers and he was sure they wanted theirs and then maybe he could leave before he got into more trouble then what he was already in.

"Your at mine and Tyki's apartment. We brought you here instead of the hospital because we thought it was better that way and Kanda carried you here.", Lavi said with a wide grin on his face. The man sitting next to Lavi nodded in response. Allen assumed that he was "Tyki". The man with the navy hair is probably Kanda then, Allen thought as he looked towards Kanda who was still staring at Allen.

Allen's eye twitched at Kanda. All night all Kanda did was stare at Allen, never saying anything. It was starting to freak him out. That and he was getting annoyed. God this is taking to long, Allen thought as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. His headache growing larger by the minute.

"Thank you for helping me...but-"

"How much did you hear?"

Allen slowly moved his eyes to the sound of the voice. He was surprised when the navy hair man spoke. His voice was deep but it had a soft tone to it, making it hard for Allen to stop staring at him. Allen tried to form words but nothing came out. He was like a fish out of water.

"Excuses me?", Allen said when he finally got over his shock. Kanda smirked at the white haired teen. But it quickly vanished when Lavi turned to look at him.

"I said how much did you hear?"

"Oh...I only heard the parts when you were talking about some Allen guy you knew when you were younger and that you think its me.", Allen said as he un-crossed his legs and leaned on his knees. Hands blocking half his face and all you could see was his piercing silver eyes. Eyes that longed answers.

Kanda looked into those eyes, those sliver starry eyes. They were like the bean sprouts but they seemed to have a sort of lonely, lifeless feeling to them. This sadden kanda a great deal. To know that his love was hurting mad him angry and want to hurt whoever hurt his moyashi.

"And?", He asked silently hoping that his answer was what he wanted. Allen looked at Kanda and sighed.

"And what? That I'm the person your looking for? Sorry but my answer is no...I don't know you, except for a couple of days ago when i accidentally banged into you.", Allen told the occupants of the room, hoping it satisfied them enough so he could leave.

Kanda's heart sank after he heard what Allen said. His head lowered abit, his bangs covering his midnight blue eyes. Lavi noticed this and sighed. He turned to Allen and was about to open his mouth but Allen beat him to it.

"And I don't know you either. I only remember you from a couple of nights ago with a girl named Lenalee. You came to the restaurant where I work and we supposedly became friends. I'm sorry but I really don't know you people.", Allen said as he stood up. Lavi starred at him and sighed.

He didn't know what to do. Now that he looked at the boy, he did remind him of their Allen but only slightly. He watched as the boy left the room and returned with his stuff. Lavi turned his head towards Kanda who was still kinda zoned out.

"Look Kanda maybe he isn't Allen, just sorta looks like him so lets just give this a rest alright?", Lavi said to the navy haired man as he turned towards Allen who looked like he really wanted to leave. "Hey look Allen I'm sorry for tonight. Yuu just really misses his moyashi."

"It's quite alright but I really must go. Thank you for helping me.", Allen said as he bowed and walked towards the door. He put his shoes,jacket and scarf on, grabbed his bag and grabbed the door handle. The three males came to the door to see the white haired teen off. Tyki had his arm around Lavi and Kanda was still in shock. Allen looked towards the males and smiled before turning the door handle.

"I was wrong to think you were my bean sprout...sorry...", Kanda said as he watched the silver eyed boy walk out of the apartment. Allen turned around and smiled at kanda and nodded before turning away. Bean sprout...sounds kinda familiar...., Allen thought as he walked down the hall towards the stairs, Lavi and Kanda were watching him. Allen was about to go down the stairs when a sharp pain went through his head, sending him to his knees holding his splitting head.

"ALLEN!!", Lavi shouted as he and Kanda ran towards the fallen teen who was screaming from the pain.

.....

_A brown haired boy was being beaten by some bullies, he was slumped down against the wall. Cuts could be seen across his face as well as a black eye. He was used to this kind of treatment now, he was always being picked on. He always had to endure this kind of treatment from his arm and for his adoptive father being a travelling performer._

_But today was the worst. Not ever had he ever been beaten this bad. The kids were laughing at him, teasing him. Calling him a freak. A tear ran down the boy's face and then he started crying. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. Just wanted it to end._

_A couple of the boys held the boy down, grabbing him from behind and pressing his face into the ground. Another boy grabbed his hair and held him in place. He could hear them laughing at his pain as their leader walked closer to him. He said something to the other boys and his head was dragged upwards to meet the leaders face._

_"Your a freak and a freak should be punished. You disgust me and everyone else in this school, so now were going to teach you what we do to freaks who come to this school. Hold him down.", The boy said as he bent down and grabbed a large rock._

_Again his head was shoved down into the dirt. The boy felt like he was getting executed and most likely he was. The boy waited for the blow to come. He could hear the older boy get closer to him, see his feet in front of his face. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the blow to come._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_The brown haired boy felt a bit of hope form in his soul again. Someone was saving him. He was going to be able to go home to Mana. But then again this boy could want a piece of him as well and that sadden the brown haired boy. The other boys were laughing at the newcomer, their grips tighten on the boy's arms and head._

_"What the hell does it look like? Were teaching this freak a lesson and if you don't want one as well i suggest you leave.", The leader said as he walked towards the brown haired boy again and raised the rock. He was about to bring the rock down when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was thrown backwards. The rock rolled off to the side._

_The leader stood up quickly and glared at the older boy who threw him. "What the hell are you doing?!", He yelled as walked towards his group. "Throw him somewhere, knock him unconscious, I don't care! Just help me get rid of this fag!"_

_The brown haired boy heard the leader yell his orders and he felt someone punch him on his temple and let go of him. The darkness started to slowly take over him and he saw the group of boys start attacking the navy haired kid. He couldn't keep his eyes open. Dark spots were clouding his vision and he could feel something trail down the side of his face._

_He slowly closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed but he could hear shouting and fighting. Someone screamed, another screaming and then many footsteps getting faint with every second. He heaved a sigh of relief as he slowly tried to open his eyes._

_He felt a presence next to him as he was struggling to get his eye sight back. Fear rose in his body again. He couldn't take being beaten again, he would surely die this time and he wouldn't be able to go home to Mana. A single tear rolled down his face as he finally looked at the person kneeling next to him._

_He felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes grew wide. It was the navy haired kid who helped him out earlier. There wasn't a single scratch or bruise on his body and it made the boy wounder why this kid helped him. A small chuckle came from the older boy, which in turn gave a questioning look from the younger._

_"I helped you because i despise people who pick on the weak.", He said flatly. The answer made the boy seem happy but a hint of sadness flash across his silver eyes. He had hoped that this boy had helped him for another reason instead of a personal one._

_The brown haired boy suddenly felt a hand around his arm and was yanked into the air. The older boy then put his arm around his neck and started walking. "Tell me where you live so we can get you help.", He said as he walked off the school grounds._

_"Oh u-um it's just down the road...T-thank you for helping me!", The brown haired said as he walked with the other. The older boy looked at him and gave a small crooked smirk._

_"What's your name bean sprout."_

_"B-bean sprout?! I'm not a bean sprout! My name is Allen!", The boy named Allen said as he pouted a little._

_"Heh Allen hmm...I like bean sprout better. The name is Kanda.", The navy haired male said as they neared Allen's home. Neither knew that this was the start of a long friendship._

.......

"What the hell...was that?", Allen breathed out as he fell to the floor from the amount of pain his head caused. The last thing he heard was his name being called out.

"Allen-chan!"

"Allen!"

* * *

**So love it? hate it? let me know in a review! even though i left it for a month please give me a review!!!**

**anyways russia was fantastic! it was sooo warm there and everything was just so extravegant!! **

**seeya next chapter!**


	6. Mission

So I know I've been a very bad writer...and not uploaded a chapter for 1 full year but let's just say I've been having the worst year you can imagine. I won't get into details but Let's just say it was bad and leave it at that. I'm also very, very sorry that this chapter is so small...I feel ashamed but I thought that I give of what is to come shortly and hopefully none of you think badly of me.

With out further ado I give you the long awaited chapter 6 of Forever Mine.

Enjoy my Lovely Readers. :3

* * *

"Jeez...No wonder he passed out!", Lavi said as he knelt down next to the boy, Noticing the blood seeping threw the bandages on his head.

"I think it's best if we take him to a hospital, Lavi.", The golden eye man suggested as he laded a hand atop the red head's shoulder.

"No I think it's better if he stays with us. We don't know if he can afford health care, not that I wouldn't pay it for him but something tells me he doesn't do to well in a hospital."

"As you wish, love.", Tyki said as he picked the boy up and headed back into the apartment, leaving the two men outside. Lavi looked towards Kanda noticing the sadness in the others eyes.

"Kanda...I know this is hard for you but...maybe Allen just isn't coming back and I think it's best you move on now.", Lavi said with a smile as he patted the samurai on the back and headed into his apartment. Kanda just stood out in the hall in a daze, not really paying much head to the Usagii's words. After what seemed liked forever Kanda sighed and made his way to his own home.

'_No...I will not move on. He is out there and I will find him, no matter what! That boy down there IS Allen! I know it is, I feel it and I will do what it takes to help him to remember me that I promise!_ Kanda vowed as he headed to bed, For tomorrow was a new day awaiting for him to start his mission.

* * *

See I told you it was short but now that I'm back and things have settled down a smidge I hope to continue writing this story for you, My lovely Readers.

So until next time I bid you farewell and hope to have a new chapter up soon :)


	7. Storms

**Words can not discribe how sorry I am for not uploading for a full year. Life has been really hard on me at the moment and only now has it setteled down enough for me to actually be able to sit down and write Forever Mine...Some of you will be sympathtic towards me and others will be "Yea whatever excuses". I hope you guys can forgive me and I can get back to giving you more chapters.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. Just sorry I couldn't upload faster for you guys 3**

**The title is brought to you by : Song of Storms by Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

Allen awoke the next morning with an intense throbbing in his head. Why did his memories have to come back in large amounts of pain...making him pass out every time he recovered one? It just was not fair..._well on the bright side at least I am remember some things_., Allen thought as he slowly got of the bed and left the room he was vacant in.

He assumed he was still at Lavi's apartment, seeing is how there was no white rooms or bottles of wine scattered around everywhere. As he wonder the apartment, Allen eventually found his way into the kitchen where a tanned portgease man sat at a table smoking and reading that days paper.

"Morning boy, take a seat.", Tyki instructed not once looking up from his paper. Allen hesitated for a moment but sat down anyways, across from the golden eye man. Tyki poured Allen a cup of tea and passed it to him, which he took gratefully.

Silence engulfed the two as they sat quietly across from each other. The smoke filled the air from Tyki's cigarette making Allen feel sick to his stomach but he didn't dare say anything, he just continued to drink his tea and started thinking about the new memory he had gotten.

Kanda...The name that is so new to him but yet so familiar. It puzzled Allen to no end. He didn't know what to think anymore...his life was changing and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. Allen sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the stress and tiredness slowly seeping into his facial features.

Tyki tipped the top of his morning paper down too look at Allen, he tried to read the white head's facial features but Allen's face was blank. Blank as a sheet of paper. _He has the best poker face I've ever seen..._Tyki thought as he stared at Allen, his cigarette just barely clinging in his mouth. He coughed and took a long drag of the cancer stick and blew the smoke up in the air. Tyki then took the thing and put it out and cleared his throat.

"So boy...do you play po-"

**BAM!STOMPSTOMPSTOMP!**

""

-**Glomp**-

"Arg! Lav-Bun! Your going to choke me!", Tyki half yelled/half chuckled as he held Lavi in his arms. The red head just chuckled as he kissed Tyki on the cheek, earning a growl from The golden eyed man as he swooped down and gave Lavi a full heart-ed, passionate kiss.

The two then started to make out at the kitchen table, voicing purrs and growls and passionate moans. Tyki then started un-bottening Lavi's shirt when they heard a "Ahem" coming from across the table. Both men stopped in mid-kiss and looked at Allen who had a blush on his face as he looked at his tea, avoiding eye contact with both men.

Lavi smiled as he jumped off of Tyki and onto Allen. "Allen-Chan!"

"Aghh Lavi!"

Lavi just laughed as he got off of Allen and pulled out the middle chair at the table. "Soo Allen how are ya feeling? Yesterday you fainted on us again and we cleaned up the wound on your head. It looks like it's fine today."

"I do feel better today Lavi, I'm just...confused on what is happening to me."

"Well don't worry Allen-Chan! We will help you threw this!", The red head said with a Cheshire grin.

"Ah thank you but you really don't ne-"

"Nonsense! We are your friends Allen and this is what friends do! Help each other!", Lavi said jumping back on Tyki's lap with said man nodding his head. Allen just looked at the two with wide eyes, earning a chuckle from the red head. "What's with the face Allen-Chan~"

"It's just...you don't know me very well...I'm just this person you saved from getting beaten to death, who served you at a old run down restaurant, how can you easily say I'm your friend! For all you know I could be a murderer!"

"Oh Allen your so cute! Of course your my friend and I don't believe you to be a murderer! Your too much of a pansy to be like that!", Lavi said as he chuckled a bit and ran over to hug Allen. "Besides! If ANYONE is a murderer around here that be-"

**BAM**!

**STOMPSTOMPSTOMP!**

"Lavi I came as soon as I heard the news! Is he OK! Are you treating him right! You better not be hurting him or stressing him out! Where are you guys! Jeez you could have called me sooner! My brother IS a doctor you know!"

"Whoa Lenalee calm down! Your going to pass out from the lack of air!", The red head said as he greeted the little pixie girl who was still in the process of searching for them.

"Oh Allen you had me worried to death!", Lenalee said as she ran right past Lavi and straight to Allen, giving him a gigantic bear hug and nearly crushing his lungs. She then started to inspect Allen's injuries , deeming them fit she turned to the other males in the room.

"Well at least you know how to treat wounds at least.", She said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Lenalee, your words wound me! I know how to bandage a cut yet you make me seem like a child!"

"No offence Lavi but at times you are one."

Lavi just looked at her with puppy dog eyes and then laughed. "Oh well it was worth a shot."

"Ummm Lenalee? I'm sorry if this seems rude but...what are you doing here?", Asked Allen as he started wringing his hands together, he hated talking around girls. Not that he didn't like them (Not in that way) but he just got shy around them for some reason. He hated being a shy person.

"Oh Allen your sooo cute~", Squealed Lenalee as she hugged Allen again. "Well your my friend right? I can't just leave my friends hurt when I can help them now can I?"

Allen just gave her a wide eyed look. _What is with these people? How can they trust someone they just met so easily! Are they insane?, _Allen thought as he watched the girl talk with the males. They were laughing with each other, hugging each other. Making this seem like it was no big deal! Allen was starting to get really mad. _How can they be like this?_

"I don't understand you people..."

Everyone in the room became instantly quiet. The smiles dropped from their faces and they stared at the white haired boy in front of them. He was shaking like a leaf and his bangs were covering his eyes. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides as well.

"Allen? What's wrong? What don't you understand?", Lenalee asked in a worried voice. She was about to reach out her hand towards the boy when he slapped it away.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YO-"

**BAM!**

"Oi! Baka usagi, where are you?"

"Ahh Yuu-Chan...in here"

"Oh for the love of God!", Allen yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and walking towards the kitchen window. Kanda came into the kitchen at that moment and say Lenalee almost in tears, Lavi with a grim expression on his face and Tyki just being Tyki.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Oh nothing, Allen is just...a bit upset and tense at the moment.", Lavi said as he looked towards the white haired staring out the window. He looked at Allen's face and noticed the pain and sadness etched into his features. The falling snow didn't seem to help the boy either.

Kanda noticed this too and sighed as he headed over to check on Lenalee. "You OK?"

She looked towards Kanda and nodded. "Yes...I think Allen just needs some alone time."

Kanda looked from her to the boy. His anger starting to flare up as he went over and grabbed Allen from the front of his shirt and held him in the air.

"Kanda!"

"Whoa Yuu what are you doing!"

"What the hell is your problem!", Kanda yelled out as he held Allen up by his shirt and against the wall, with Lenalee and Lavi holding onto him, trying to get him to let go of Allen. Allen on the other hand was doing nothing but being limp in Kanda's grip, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Well answer me! You ungrateful prat! They have done nothing but help you and you go and yell at them! Even hit Lenalee! Just what the hell is your problem!"

"Nee Kanda that's enough! Your hurting him!", Lenalee cried out as she held onto Kanda, trying to make him release his grip on Allen, who just continued to take the abuse from the samurai.

"I know...It was wrong of me and I am deeply sorry...", Allen whispered as he slowly raised his gloved hand towards Kanda's and placed it over his. Kanda sighed as he gently put Allen back on the ground.

"Oh Allen it's alright I forgive you.", Lenalee said as she hugged the fragile boy, who in returned hugged her back.

Kanda sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table, he then proceeded to rub his temples from an on coming headache._ Tonight is way to stressful for me it seems_, Kanda thought as he leaned back in the chair and watched Allen talk with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Still think this is your long lost love?"

Kanda whipped his head towards the voice. Tyki was staring at him with deep golden eyes, searching Kanda's face for the answer.

"Tch of course I do! I just have to prove it..."

"And if you can't?"

"Then...I'll give up and admit that my moyashi won't be coming back...", kanda said as he sadly watch the boy smiling with his new friends. Tyki just chuckled and lit a new cigarette.

"I'll hold you to that then."

Kanda just glared at the older man and tch'd. He crossed his arms and looked away from the older man, he then began searching for the kitchen clock. 1:00 am it read. Slowly Kanda rose from this seat and walked towards the little group.

"Oi usagi, I got to go. I have classes to teach tomorrow morning."

"Oh is it Thursday already Yuu? Man does time fly."

"Thurs...day..."

"Allen you OK?", Lenalee asked as she moved her hand up and down in front of Allen's face. Allen had a pure look of terror on his face and he was already breaking out in a sweat.

"Yo Allen what's on the go?"

"I'm sorry I have too go!", Allen yelled as he shoved past everyone and bolted out of the kitchen._ He's going to kill me!_

It took a moment for everyone to realize that the white haired kid just ran out of the room. Lucky for them Kanda was the first to regain his senses and ran after the boy. _Thank fuck I already had my shoes on, _Kanda thought as he went out the open door but it was too late. Allen was gone.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me! ALLEN! Get your ass back here!"

Nothing greeted Kanda but silence.

* * *

**Don't forget to reiview please. It means alot too me.**

**Till next time my lovely readers 3**


End file.
